Riding the reindeer to the Lapp Woman/The story of Irma and how she became the Snow Queen
This is the scene where riding the reindeer and Irma's story takes place in Ryan, Crash and the Snow Queen (2012). [Then, we go to Gerda on the girl's reindeer and she helps Orm get on the reindeer) Gerda':' Hold on tight. he wraps his arms around Gerda, she gets a little alarmed Gerda':' Not that tight. lets go of Gerda Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I would ride with you, Gerda. mounts onto the girl's reindeer Gerda: This is going to be a tough ride so hang on. Ryan F-Freeman: Sure, sister. onto Gerda gently Sari Sumdac: You think Ryan will be okay? Meg Griffin: Sure, Sari. My boyfriend will be okay. Although, we would try to keep up. others agrees Pirate Captain: Remember, the Lapp woman is a shaman. No doubt, she'll know how to deal with the Snow Queen. Girl: Go fast, Ragnar, faster than the wind! reindeer walks instead, and the pirate made a gunshot in the air that scared the reindeer and it ran as Orm falls off and he runs to catch up to him Orm: Hey, wait for me! Gerda: I can't stop him! Run! Try to catch up! Ryan F-Freeman: She is right! My team would do the same! (Orm tries to do it but he trips and then falls and made a snowball and roll down the hill and hit a rock, he get out of the snow, and he hears a wolf howl. Orm gets scared and turns into his weasel form and run to follow the reindeer. The Technorganic Empire runs after the reindeer in order to catch up] at the Snow Queen's Castle, Magianort arrives at the Dungeon Francisco De La Cruz: Magianort. You came. Madam Magianort: Yeah. But, keep quiet. I'm busting you and Conaria out. used her Keyblade to open the cell door Conaria Lacey: I guess Ryan and the others will be here soon. Francisco De La Cruz: Connor Laceytwo as well, Conaria. [Meanwhile, back to Gerda riding the reindeer with Ryan holding onto Gerda. As they and the TE pass through the land, inside an igloo, a woman is doing some sort of ritual and she throws the dice-like objects and they landed on the ground and she sees the signs. As the reindeer continues running toward her igloo, as Orm gets tired and he continues to catch up with her. And then, Gerda and Luta enters the igloo. Ryan, Meg, Crash and Sci-Ryan follows them with Evil Anna. Orm tries to enter as well, but he stopped at the lapp woman's voice) The Lapp Woman: My home is no place for a troll. comes out of the Igloo Orm: Old witch, I don't wanna go in there anyway. the igloo, Gerda walks a little closer to the shaman Gerda: Good evening. The Lapp Woman: I sense a mirror. Mirrors are quite a rarity these days. When you look into a mirror, you believe you're seeing a perfect image of yourself. The moment you would just the angle even slightly, prospective would change. That mirror reveals what you eyes can not see. Hate and fear become exposed. (Gerda looks at the mirror and puts it back in her sweater) The Lapp Woman: Or perhaps kindness and warmth. A master only creates a mirror with great sincerity. A threatening thought for someone with a vengeful heart. That's why the queen fears Master Vegard's mirrors. a flashback of the story of a girl called Irma begins The Lapp Woman: (vo) Many years ago, a girl was born to a family into a family of a wise Lapp wizard. Even as a young child, she displayed more power than many wizards of the North. Her name was Irma. And her peers admired her for her extraordinary gifts. But those who could not understand what she was, discriminated against her. Irma couldn't fit in to the real world. Children were cruel and mean because she was different. Child 1: Sorceress! Child 2: Witch! Child 3: Crazy! Child 4: Witch! The Lapp Woman: (voice over) Her gift turned into a curse. Everyone shunned Irma. This made her deeply sad, and her sadness turned to anger fastering in her heart. Then, one day, Irma decided to go to the Imana's caves and made a wish. Irma: Let all those who disliked me turned into ice. The Lapp Woman: voice Hatred weakened her heart and the cold took hold of Irma's soul forever. cold surrounds Irma then her hair turns white and her skin turns blue as she reach to the lake. Flashback ends with the camera seeing Gerda Gerda: What's all this about? I just want to save my brother. The Lapp Woman: Evil cannot be destroyed with greater evil. Believing that you are not alone in this world could help you conquer fear. And sometimes, your most powerful weapon is a mere embrace. Gerda: But, how am I suppose to do that? The Lapp Woman: The mirror, you must seek your answers there. Listen carefully, Gerda. Take this boat and let the cold wind take you to the Snow Queen. The Lapp Woman pulls down a sheet revealing a boat. Gerda gets on board. Ryan, Meg and friends get on it. The Lapp Woman blows at the sail and it takes off The Lapp Woman: (voice) The legend is always bigger than the truth. Because it also reveals that such evil can be defeated. The Snow Queen: (voice) Then do what you have to do. And in return, you shall get what you'd desire. The Lapp Woman: (voice) Each decides for themselves. Choose which side that you are on. Orm: I know. I know what I have to do. pulls the sail Orm: And you're not gonna get her. (The sail goes in a different direction] Gerda: Orm, what's happening?! Orm: I know what I have to do! Gerda: I can see it! I can see the queen's castle. Ryan F-Freeman: Us too. (They struggle of the lever) Orm: I changed my mind. Gerda: What do you mean? I have to rescue Kai! (As they struggle, Luta bites Orm's finger, and then the boat crashes. And then they get out of the damaged boat) Orm: You don't understand. You silly girl. You ask how the Snow Queen can be defeated. Well, here's my answer; she can't! No one, no one will be able to defeat that horrible woman! Gerda: I don't need you! You're a coward! Just stay here and I'll go alone! Luta. (They walk away from him) Orm: '''So I'm a coward, huh? You have no idea what you're in for. And you know what? I'd rather be a living coward then a dead hero! '''Gerda: You know, Orm. At some point, I really thought you have changed. But I guessed I was wrong. Good-bye. Orm: Fine! GO! And just to that you know! It's not my fault that we're here, it's yours! (Orm sits on a pole as Gerda look at him feeling bad about him and walks off, as Orm look at her leaving) goes to comfort Orm Sci-Ryan: There, there. It's all right, Orm. Ryan Tokisaki: Oh. Sci-Ryan is comforting Orm. I hope he would turn against his master soon. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And Tino did told me about Irma just like the Lapp lady. And there is something Orm should know. Guys, I was friends with Irma. Cyberlings and the others gasps Sci-Ryan: You are friends with the Snow Queen? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I mean no. I was friends with Irma BEFORE she became the Snow Queen. Meg Griffin: Really? Ranyx: I think he did, Meg. Ryan F-Freeman: It's true. I became friends with a young girl, she speaks of Irma. flashback starts Ryan F-Freeman: voice Long ago, when I was little, I met Irma at a place where she was. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts